nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Gehöft Sonnensang
|Rasse = Pandaren |Führer = Bauer Yoon |Zugehörigkeit = |Rufstufe zu Beginn = Neutral |Stufenbereich = 86 - 87 |Ort = Halbhügel |Hauptstadt = Halbhügelmarkt |Zone = Tal der Vier Winde |Gebiet = Pandaria |Fraktionen = Die Ackerbauer }} Das Gehöft Sonnensang liegt am Fuße des Halbhügelmarktes im Tal der Vier Winde von Pandaria. Hier erhalten Abenteurer Zugang zu ihrem eigenen Bauernhof. Hintergrund Bauer Yoon, ein weiterer Neuling in diesem Gebiet, heuert die Helden an, damit sie ihm beim Aufbau des Gehöfts Sonnensang helfen. Sie bepflanzen jeden Tag die Felder und schon am nächsten Tag können sie die Früchte und das Gemüse ernten. Das Obst und Gemüse kann zum Kochen und Backen verwenden oder auf dem nahen Halbhügelmarkt verkaufen werden. Während ihres Aufstiegs im Bund der Ackerbauern erhalten die Abenteurer Zugang zu neuen Samen, die sie dann einpflanzen können, um ihre eigenen Handwerksmaterialien wachsen zu lassen. Blizzard Entertainment: Mists of Pandaria-Zonenvorschau: Tal der Vier Winde Patch 5.1. * Es wurde eine neue Samenart hinzugefügt: Portalsplitter. ** Der Magier Barnabas Pfeilmacher, dem das Schicksal so manchen Streich gespielt hat, hat ein neues Zuhause in Pandaria gefunden. Er besucht von Zeit zu Zeit den Markt von Halbhügel, um eine neue Art von Saatgut zu verkaufen - und von der Gastfreundschaft der Ackerbauern zu profitieren. ** Portalsplitter wachsen zu verbrauchbaren Gegenständen heran, die verwendet werden können, um ein Portal vom Gehöft Sonnensang in eine der Hauptstädte der eigenen Fraktion zu öffnen. * Die Stapelgröße von Samen wurde auf 50 erhöht. * Verkümmerte Feldfrüchte haben jetzt einen visuellen Effekt, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. * Wachsende Feldfrüchte zeigen jetzt an, wie lange es dauert, bis sie erntereif sind. * Spielercharaktere, die den Erfolg "Freunde auf dem Hof" erlangt haben, werden keine Geschenke mehr beim Ernten von Kochzutaten finden. Stattdessen haben sie die Chance, auf besondere Samen wie z. B. Magieknollen, rätselhafte Samen und Klangglöckchen zu stoßen. Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 5.1: Invasion Patch 5.2. Spieler, denen tägliche Feldarbeit auf dem Gehöft Sonnensang gefällt, können mit dem "World of Warcraft Patch 5.2: Der Donnerkönig" nun Bauer Yoon den Grund und Boden abkaufen und so ihren eigenen Bauernhof erhalten. Sobald der Bauernhof dem Spieler gehört, funktioniert er wie ein Gasthaus, in dem sich der Spieler binden kann, er Ruheboni erhält und sich sofort ausloggen kann. Von allen Fraktionen in Pandaria werden Arbeitsaufträge eintreffen und das Abschließen eines solchen Auftrags gewährt Ruf bei der entsprechenden Fraktion. Blizzard Entertainment: WoW PTR Patch 5.2 Die Option den Bauernhof zu übernehmen wird freigeschaltet, wenn man bei den Ackerbauern die Rufstufe "ehrfürchtig" erreicht und alle 16 Felder freigeschaltet hat. * Es wurden Saatgutbeutel hinzugefügt, die es dem Spieler erlauben, 4 Felder gleichzeitig mit derselben Art von Gewächs zu bepflanzen. * Die Ausbeute von speziellen Pflanzen wurde erhöht, damit der Anbau dieser Pflanzen mit dem herkömmlichen Sammeln der entsprechenden Gegenstände mithalten kann. * Wenn man mit dem Meisterpflug im Boden vergrabene Shed-Ling umpflügt, kommen sie betäubt und mit 30 % Gesundheit an die Oberfläche. * Wilde Feldfrüchte sind nun deutlich seltener. * Yoons Briefkasten wurde umbenannt und heißt jetzt Briefkasten des Gehöfts Sonnensang. Das Abenteuer Das erste Problem von Bauer Yoon waren die unnachgiebige Felsen auf dem Gehöft Sonnensang. Er drückte und schob schon den ganzen Morgen an ihnen herum und hämmerte auf sie ein, aber es war hoffnungslos. Diese Felsbrocken bewegten sich nicht vom Fleck. "Das ist doch ein Klacks", hatte sein Großvater gesagt. "Landwirtschaft ist so einfach wie atmen!", sagte er. Für ihn mochte das so gewesen sein, aber nicht für Bauer Yoon. Wie sollte er bei der Landwirtschaft Erfolg haben, wenn er sein Land noch nicht mal zur Bestellung freiräumen konnte? Zum Glück sahen die Abenteurer von Allianz und Horde so aus, als hätten sie ordentlich Muckis. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm ja helfen, bis Yoon wieder zu Atem kam. Nachdem sie also die Steine beiseitegeschafft hatten, konnten Yoon und seine neuen Helfer endlich etwas auf diesem Acker anbauen. Quest 87: Eine helfende Hand Agrikultur: Lernen und Wachsen Bauer Yoon benötigte auf seinem Hof eine Menge Hilfe. Wenn er und die Abenteurer Partner werden wollten, mussten sie als erstes lernen, wie man Pflanzen erntete. Und wer Pflanzen ernten wollte, der musste erst einmal Saat ausbringen. Dafür konnte man bei Händler Grünfeld an seinem Stand auf dem Halbhügelmarkt Saatgut, z.B. ein Päckchen mit Grünkohlsamen, erwerben. Das erste Päckchen Gemüsesamen ging sogar aufs Haus. Quest 87: Agrikultur I: Samen Agrikultur II: Pflügen und Pflanzen Nun war es an der Zeit, die Samen einzupflanzen. Als erstes musste man dazu den Boden vorbereiten, d.h. pflügen, damit die Samen auskeimen konnten. Dafür standen den neuen Hofhelfern anfänglich zwei Ackerflächen zur Verfügung, die sie umpflügen und anschließend mit einem Simp-L-WAX-Grünkohlsamen bepflanzen konnten. Sofort bildeten sich Wurzeln.Das war einer der Gründe, warum das Tal der Vier Winde ideal für die Landwirtschaft geschaffen war. Irgendetwas in diesem Boden hier ließ die Pflanzen wie verrückt wachsen. Aber die Arbeit war damit noch nicht erledigt. Quest 87: Agrikultur II: Pflügen und Pflanzen Agrikultur III: Hegen und Pflegen Bauer Yoons Großvater hatte immer gesagt: "Yoonie, Kohlköpfe sind wie Frauen: Wenn man sie ignoriert, verwelken sie. Aber wenn man sie hegt und pflegt, werden sie rund und proper und man kann ihnen eine Schleife umbinden und sie mit auf den Markt nehmen und stolz den Leuten zur Schau stellen und... Es waren halt andere Zeiten damals." Der Punkt aber war: Nun, wo die Kohlköpfe Wurzeln geschlagen hatten, benötigen sie Pflege. Sie sahen an diesem Tag etwas trocken aus, also musste man sie wässern. Zum Glück war die alte Gießkanne von Yoons Großvaters immer in der Nähe des Feldes, wenn man sie brauchte. Nach dem Gießen, sahen die vorher ausgetrockneten Kohlköpfe gesund und gepflegt aus. An diesem Tag waren sie nur durstig, aber man wußte nie, was sie als nächstes benötigten. Die Abenteurer sollten die Pflanzen immer im Auge behalten und sich gut um sie kümmern. Sein Großvater hatte Yoon jede Menge Ratschläge mitgegeben, also wenn sich die neuen Hofhelfer mal bezüglich der Pflege unsicher waren, konnten sie Yoon immer fragen. Allerdings nur Fragen zur Landwirtschaft... Quest 87: Agrikultur III: Hegen und Pflegen Agrikultur IV: Ernten Danach war es an der Zeit, dass Bauer Yoon und die Abenteurer die Früchte ihrer harten Arbeit ernteten. Normalerweise musste man einen Tag bis zur Ernte dieser Pflanzen warten. Aber glücklicherweise ließen die Simp-L-WAX-Samen, die sie von Grünfeld bekommen hatten, die Pflanzen EXTRA SCHNELL wachsen. Der Ertrag war zwar nicht allzu hoch, aber trotzdem konnten Nachwuchsbauern so den ganzen Prozess kennenlernen. Die Kohlköpfe waren nun erntereif und Bauer Yoon überließ den Abenteurern natürlich diese Ehre ihrer ersten Ernte. Tatsächlich waren die Simp-L-WAX-Grünkohle richtige Prachtexemplare. So langsam klappte es ja mit der Landwirtschaft. Das waren also die Grundlagen: Boden pflügen, Samen pflanzen, die Schösslinge hegen und auf das Ergebnis warten. An diesem Tag war es einfach, aber die Abenteurer sollten sich nicht blenden lassen: Yoons Großvater hatte ihm alle möglichen verrückten Dinge über das Gehöft Sonnensang erzählt. Die Landwirtschaft bestand nicht nur aus Riesenrüben und Rosen. Quest 87: Agrikultur IV: Ernten Lernen und Wachsen V: Halbhügelmarkt Der ganze Anbau war allerdings nur zum Üben. Aber nun waren die Abenteurer bereits, sich an der echten Sache zu versuchen. Es gab da eine Dame namens Gina Lehmkrall, die den Halbhügelmarkt leitete; und Yoon hatte gehört, dass sie Gemüse kaufen wollte. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung sollten die Abenteurer nicht mit leeren Händen auftauchen. Also sahen sie sich auf dem Gehöft um, ob sich irgendwelche Gegenstände dort verbargen und sie ein schönes Geschenk für ihre neue Nachbarin fanden. Und tatsächlich gruben sie aus einem Haufen dunkler Erde unter dem Haus des Bauern Yoon eine Sumpflilie aus, die sie zu Gina Lehmkrall auf dem Halbhügelmarkt brachten. Gina war begeistert: Sumpflilien waren ihre Lieblingsblumen! Diese Fremden waren ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. Quest 87: Lernen und Wachsen V: Halbhügelmarkt Lernen und Wachsen VI: Ginas Stimme Doch Gina Lehmkrall hatte Probleme, denn ihr Geschäft war dem Untergang geweiht. All die Eisentatzen arbeiteten an ihren Kochstellen und ihre leckeren Gerichte lockten viel Kundschaft zum Halbhügelmarkt. Aber dann waren ihnen die Frühlingszwiebeln ausgegangen. So unscheinbar sie sein mochten, Frühlingszwiebeln schmeckten wahrlich phänomenal und waren eine unentbehrliche Zutat beim Kochen. Ohne sie waren Gerichte weniger pikant, hatten weniger Geschmack und weniger Aroma. Es war eine Katastrophe. Und die nächste Lieferung Frühlingszwiebeln kam erst in einer Woche. Zum Glück waren Bauer Yoon und seine neuen Helfer aber Bauern! Also pflanzten sie Frühlingszwiebeln an und brachten ihre Ernte zu Gina Lehmkrall. Sie konnte es kaum fassen. Gina hatte zwar schon größere Frühlingszwiebeln gesehen, die von Bauer Yoon und seinen Helfern reichten aber völlig. Damit hatte die Stadtpfote und die Fremden gerade Ginas Haut und die der Eisentatzen gerettet. Ginas Stimme im Rat der Ackerbauern war Bauer Yoon damit gesichtert. Quest 87: Lernen und Wachsen VI: Ginas Stimme Mung-Mungs Stimme Als die Abenteurer einen wohlwollenden Ruf bei den Ackerbauern erreicht hatten, dachte Bauer Yoon darüber nach, wie er dort einen guten Eindruck machen konnte. Der Bund der Ackerbauern nahm jedes Jahr neue Mitglieder auf, und der Wahlrat bestand aus fünf Leuten. Gina Lehmkralls Stimme hatte er schon, vor den anderen vier Mitgliedern des Rats musste Bauer Yoon sich aber noch bewähren. Also schlug er den Abenteurern vor, hinüber zu Mung-Mung zu gehen und ihn zu begrüßen. Der Ho-zen arbeitete auf dem Bauernhof von Herrn Haohan Lehmkrall im Nordwesten des Kernlandes. Quest 90: Mung-Mungs Stimme I: Das Problem eines Ho-zen Mung-Mung hatte das Problem, dass die Shed-Ling ins Kernland zurückgekehrt waren und Herrn Lehmkralls Karotten angeknabbert hatten. Damit ruinierten sie seine Ernte. Und wer musste das ausbaden? Mung-Mung, genau! Also bat der Ho-zen die Abenteurer, die angenagten Karotten schnell aufzusammeln, bevor Herr Lehmkrall sie sah. Sonst bekam Mung-Mung großen Ärger. Sie waren über die Felder im Südwesten verstreut und unterirdisch, in den Tunneln der Shed-Ling. Außerdem stellte er klar: Er hatte hier keine angenagten Karotten gesehen und die Abenteurer auch nicht. Haohan Lehmkrall durfte davon nie irgendetwas mitkriegen. Doch die Fremden von jenseits der Nebel fanden heraus, dass nicht die Shed-Ling die Karotten angefressen hatten. Die Bissspuren waren zu klein. Doch wer sonst sollte so etwas tun? Quest 90: Mung-Mungs Stimme II: Bis ins Mark verdorben Aber genaugenommen war es Mung-Mung egal, wer Karotten stahl. Es kümmerte ihn nur, was Herr Lehmkrall ihm antat, wenn er sah, dass seine Ernte ruiniert war. Doch dann kam ihm eine schlaue Idee: Die Abenteurer konnten saftigleckere Karotten anpflanzen und ernten. Dann nahmen sie die Karotten und taten so, als wären es die von Herrn Lehmkrall. Und tatsächlich sah die Ernte, die die Fremden zu Mung Mung brachten knackig und saftig aus. Der Ho-zen hatte gart nicht gewußt, dass sie so einen grünen Daumen hatten. Sogar Haohan sagte, es wäre seine bisher beste Ernte. Mung Mung war beeindruckt. Die Abenteurer hatten ihm geholfen, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen. Genau das zeichnete die Ackerbauern aus. Ohne sie wäre er in große, stinkige Knatz gekommen. Bauer Yoon war gar nicht verkehrt und der Ho-zen in seiner Schuld. Vielleicht waren die Fremden und Yoon doch keine Spiekspenker. Und als Dank erhielt Bauer Yoon Mung-Mungs Stimme. Außerdem sah sein Hof ziemlich gut aus. Wenn er sich mit den Leuten hier anfreundete, gaben sie Bauer Yoon vielleicht mehr Sachen, mit denen er den Hof noch mehr aufpolieren konnte. Quest 90: Mung-Mungs Stimme III: Die große Karottenkomödie Bauer Fungs Stimme Das nächste stimmberechtigte Mitglied des Bundes der Ackerbauern war Bauer Fung im Kernland, was nicht verwunderlich war. Sein Gemüse war nämlich das größte im ganzen Tal! Bauer Yoon hoffte, dass er eines Tages auch so große Kürbisse züchten konnte wie er. Wenn er den Ackerbauern beitreten wollte, war Fung also der Nächste, den die Abenteurer überzeugen mussten. Quest 90: Bauer Fungs Stimme I: Yakangriff Doch Bauer Fung war bisher wenig bis gar nicht von Yoon begeistert; er würde einer Stadtpfote, die überhaupt keine Ahnung von Landwirtschaft hatte, bestimmt keine Stimme geben. Es wäre eine Schande, neben diesen Witzbolden von jenseits der Nebel oder diesem Trottel Yoon Dinge anzubauen. Lieber wollte er sich um seine eigenen Probleme zu kümmern. Jemand Bösartiges hatte seine Preisyaks aus ihrem Pferch herausgelassen und jetzt liefen sie nordwestlich von Halbhügel frei herum. Wenn er doch nur sine Yaks zurückbekäme, könnte er nachts wieder schlafen. Also kümmerten sich die Abenteurer darum um brachten die entlaufenen Wollyaks zu Bauer Fungs Yakpferch am nördlichsten Ende des Grünen Gürtels zurück. Das überraschte diesen so sehr, dass er seine Helfer mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade anstarrte. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass SIE all seine erstklassigen Wollyaks wieder einfangen konnten. Diese Fremden wußten überhaupt nicht, wie viel ihm das bedeutete. Bauer Fungs Familie kannte sich nur mit zwei Dingen aus: dem Anbau gigantischen Gemüses und der Yakzucht. Die Wollyaks, in Fungs Yakpferch, waren das Ergebnis der Arbeit von Generationen. Damit hatten die Abenteurer das Erbe seiner Familie gerettet. Quest 90: Bauer Fungs Stimme II: In freier Wildbahn Nun strahlte Bauer Fung mit einem breiten Lächeln. Dank der Abenteurer hatte er seine kostbaren Yaks wieder. Leider musste er feststellen, dass die Zeit in freier Wildbahn sie sehr ausgezehrt hatte. Auch, wenn sie ganz ausgehungert sein mussten, konnte er nicht einfach gewöhnliches Gras an seine preisgekrönten Yaks verfüttern. Diese fraßen nämlich ausschließlich den üppigsten Grünkohl, der im Tal der Vier Winde gedieh. Doch Fungs Bestände gingen zur Neige. Wenn die Abenteurer ihm nur etwas reifen Grünkohl für seine Yaks bringen könnten, wollte er sie fürstlich belohnen. Doch was die Nachwuchsbauern ihm als Ernte vom Gehöft Sonnensang mitbrachten übertraf alle Erwartungen von Bauer Fung. Einen Kohl dieser Güteklasse hatte er wahrlich nicht erwartet. Perfekte runde Form; große, speckige Blätter; herrlich changierende smaragdgrüne Farbe... und ein süßer, frischer Geschmack. Das war ein herrlicher Kohl und seine Yaks würden diesen Leckerbissen zu schätzen wissen. Quest 90: Bauer Fungs Stimme III: Zum Wohl mit Kohl Dieser Kohl hatte Bauer Fung überzeugt. Bauer Fung hätte selbst keinen besseren anbauen können. Jeder, der solch perfektes Gemüse anbauen konnte, gehörte in die Reihen der Ackerbauern. So versprach er, für die Abenteurer und Bauer Yoon zu stimmen. Nanas Stimme Die nächste Stimme, die Bauer Yoon brauchte, war die von Nana Lehmkrall. Sie war Haohan Lehmkralls Großmutter und war schon Ackerbäuerin, bevor Yoon und die Abenteurer auf die Welt kamen! Sie arbeitete noch immer im Haus der Ackerbauern in Halbhügel. Also schlug Bauer Yoon vor, dass die Fremden zu ihr gingen und ihr einen Besuch abstatteten. Sie war zwar alt, aber mit ihrem Gedächtnis war noch alles in Ordnung. Bei dem alten Herrn Weißbart war das allerdings eine ganz andere Sache. Quest 90: Nanas Stimme I: Nanas Geheimrezept Die Abenteurer kamen genau richtig. Nana Lehmkrall wollte unbedingt frischen Hexenbeeren-Julep machen. Daswar ein wundersames Gebräu: Jeder einzelne Schluck verjüngte das Gesicht um zehn Jahre; weswegen Nana für ihr Alter auch noch so gut aussah. Doch sie brauchte eine besondere Zutat - tausend Jahre altes Wasser von der Mündung des Goldenen Wasserfalls im Norden des Goldfächers. Das Wasser in diesem Tal stammte aus dem Tal der Ewigen Blüten im Norden. Angeblich hatte das Wasser hier wundersame, magische Eigenschaften. Doch für eine alte Dame wie sie war die Reise zu beschwerlich. Also bat sie die Abenteurer, ihr einen Krug voll zu besorgen. Dann wollte sie ihr Gebräu auch mit ihnen teilen. Quest 90: Nanas Stimme II: Die Heiligen Quellen Hexenbeeren-Julep Nachdem die Abenteurer also das gewünschte Wasser zu Nana Lehmkrall gebracht hatten, konnte sie den eiskalten Hexenbeeren-Julep fast schon schmecken! Jetzt musste sie nur noch ein paar süße Hexenbeeren finden. Die Beeren ihres Enkels, Haohan Lehmkrall, waren allerdings dieses Jahr völlig unbrauchbar, deshalb musste Nana anderswo nach einer vernünftigen Ernte suchen. Möglicherweise hatten ja Bauer Yoon und seine Hofhelfer vom Gehöft Sonnensang zufällig Hexenbeeren angebaut und konnten der alten Dame welche von ihrem Hof bringen. Wenn ihre Beeren den Anforderungen entsprachen, konnte Nana eine ganze Ladung von dem alten Gesöff herstellen. Die Abenteurer mussten sich allerdings beeilen, schließlich war Nana eine alte Frau; ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit und sie wollte die Soße noch einmal kosten, bevor sie abkratzte. Nachdem die Hofhelfer ihr die gewünschten Hexenbeeren gebracht hatten, prüfte Nana prüfte eine dunkle Hexenbeere eingehend und steckte sie dann in den Mund. Dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. Das Land lebte! Sie hatte schon seit Jahren keine Hexenbeere mehr gegessen, die so süß und saftig war. Der einzige, der solche Beeren angebaut hatte, war... der alte Yoon, der Großvater Bauer Yoons. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn wurde die alte Dame ganz rot. Der Mann war vielleicht ein Schlingel. Sie konnte sich noch an die Sommertage erinnern, als sie jung und unbeschwert waren und diese Beeren scheffelweise gegessen hatten. Quest 90: Nanas Stimme III: Hexenbeeren-Julep Ein Gebräu dieser Vielschichtigkeit und Klarheit hatte sie seit dem goldenen Zeitalter der Brauerei Sturmbräu nicht gekostet. Wer immer es gebraut hatte, hatte Talent. Nana Lehmkralls Entschluss stand fest: Jeder mit einem solch talentierten grünen Daumen musste ein Ackerbauer werden. Es war ihr egal, was dieser strohköpfige Enkel von ihr sagte! Haohan lag falsch, was Bauer Yoon anging. Er hatte ihre Stimme. Also begab sie sich persönlich zum Gehöft Sonnensang, um den Enkel des alten Yoon mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Er war dickköpfig genug, den Boden weiter umzupflügen, obwohl er nicht viel Erfahrung hatte. Und er war mutig genug, sich gegen ihren Enkel, Haohan, durchzusetzen. Nana war sich sicher, dass der alte Yoon sehr stolz auf seinen Enkel wäre. Sie kannte seinen Großvater gut und war sehr traurig, als er verstarb. Bauer Yoon und seine Helfer erinnerten Nana an ihn und sie hatten gezeigt, dass sie ein Händchen dafür hatten, köstliches Obst und Gemüse anzubauen. Haohans Stimme Die letzte Stimme, die Bauer Yoon brauchte, war die von Haohan Lehmkrall, dem Vorsitzenden des Bundes der Ackerbauern. Er wußte, dass er den Neulingen zu Beginn nicht wohlgesonnen war. Aber Yoon hatte schon so viel über die Landwirtschaft gelernt, dass er sich sicher umstimmen lassen würde. Also sollten die Abenteurer mit ihm auf seinem Hof im Kernland oder auf dem Halbhügelmarkt sprechen. Quest 90: Haohans Stimme I: Einbruch in der Hütte Doch Haohan hatte keine Zeit für die Stadtpfoten. Er hatte schon alle Hände voll zu tun mit dem Einbruch in die Hütte im Westen. Einige Mistkerle waren dort mitten in der Nacht eingebrochen und hatten sie geplündert. Nun musste sich Haohan um verschwundene Samen, zerbrochene Werkzeuge und angebissenes Zubehör kümmern. Er würde es auf die Liste mit seinen anderen Sorgen setzen: ein gestohlener voll mit Melonen beladener Wagen; eine defekte Wasserpumpe; Ungeziefer, das ihm die Ernte ruinierte... Wenn er all dem nur auf den Grund gehen könnte! So untersuchten die Abenteurer erst einmal verdächtige Fußspuren rund um die Hütte, um die wahren Schuldigen zu finden, und berichteten dann Bauer Yoon. Es tat ihm leid, hören zu müssen, dass Haohan bis zum Hals in der Klemme steckte. Doch vielleicht konnte er ihm ja helfen. Quest 90: Haohans Stimme II: Die wahren Schuldigen Pures Gift Das war die Gelegenheit für Bauer Yoon! Lehmkralls Hof steckte in großen Schwierigkeiten. Die Ho-zen aus den Bergen kamen des Nachts ins Tal, verwüsten seine Pflanzen und taten sich an seiner schwer verdienten Ernte gütlich. Er musste sie ein für alle Mal loswerden, und Yoon wußte auch schon wie. Sein Großvater hatte ihm seinerzeit gezeigt, wie man ein Verwundungsgift für das Ungeziefer auf der Farm mischte. Die Hauptzutaten dafür waren in den Höhlen der Shed-Ling im Norden zu finden. Also zogen die Abenteurer los und sammelten eine Blutblüte, eine Höhlenlilie, eine Geisterkappe und eine Veilchenflechte. War das Mittel erst einmal fertig, wartete auf die Ho-zen eine große Überraschung! Quest 90: Haohans Stimme III: Pures Gift Melonenmanie Zufällig wußte Bauer Yoon auch, dass diese Ho-zen aus den Bergen süße Melonen liebten. Haohans letzte Melonenernte wurde gestohlen, also musste Yoon seine eigenen züchten. Sobald er sie ernten konnte, wollte er den Anführer der Ho-zen damit aus seiner Höhle locken! Er musste nur zusehen, dass er ein paar anständige Melonen züchtete. Die hinterhältigen Ho-zen mochten nur die süßesten Melonen. So pflanzten die Abenteurer Streifenmelonen, warteten bis zum nächsten Tag und brachten die reife Ernte anschließend zu Bauer Yoon. Das waren richtig dicke Melonen. Solche anzubauen war kein Kinderspiel - Bauer Yoon wusste das, denn er hatte es selbst versucht! Er wußte inzwischen nicht mehr, wie er seinen Betrieb ohne seine Hofhelfer schmeißen sollte. Quest 90: Haohans Stimme IV: Melonenmanie Nun war alles bereit für den letzten Teil des Plans. Die Ho-zen oben in Kunzen wurden von einem grimmigen Häuptling namens Yip-Yip bei der Kunzen-Höhle im Nordwesten angeführt. Man sagte, dass er fast vollkommen unempfindlich gegen Schmerzen sei. Bauer Yoon hatte die Melonen mit einem Gift injiziert, also sollten die Abenteurer nicht versuchen, sie anzuknabbern. Wenn sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatten, mussten sie die Melonen werfen. Yip-Yip würde einer so süßen Streifenmelone nicht widerstehen können. Wenn er hineinbiß, würde er vorübergehend geschwächt sein, sodass die Abenteurer die Gelegenheit zum Angriff hatten. Also zogen sie los, um Häuptling Yip-Yip zu töten. Quest 90: Haohans Stimme V: Häuptling Yip-Yip Der Tod von Häuptling Yip-Yip überzeugte Haohan Lehmkrall und er gab Bauer Yoon die letzte benötigte Stimme. Somit wurde Bauer Yoon in den Bund der Ackerbauern aufgenommen. Die gute Erde Hatten Bauer Yoon und die Abenteurer das Gehöft Sonnensang auf Vordermann gebracht und von allen Hindernissen befreit, den Segen der Ratsmitglieder erhalten und sich beim Bund der Ackerbauern einen ehrfürchtigen Ruf erarbeitet, rief Nana Lehmkrall die Abenteurer zu sich. Sie wurde nicht jünger und konnte nicht für immer ein drahtiger junger Pandaren bleiben. Daher suchte Nana jemanden, der ihre Pflichten im Bund der Ackerbauern übernahm, und niemand war geeigneter als Bauer Yoon. Er hatte zwar noch viel zu lernen, aber er hatte einen brauchbaren Kopf auf den Schultern und, was wichtiger war, ein großzügiges Herz. Vielleicht konnten die Abenteurer ja mit ihm sprechen und ihn bitten, dem Rat der Ackerbauern beizutreten. Es beruhigte Nanas Herz, als wenn wußte, dass die Ackerbauern in guten Händen waren. Quest 90: Die gute Erde Bauer Yoon seinerseits überlegte, dass er nicht für den Rat arbeiten und gleichzeitig das Gehöft Sonnensang bearbeiten konnte. Doch dieser Hof gehörte seit Generationen in seine Familie. Das wollte er nicht aufgeben. Trotzdem war ihm eine größere Bestimmung zugefallen. Es gab nur eine Lösung: Er selbst trat dem Rat der Ackerbauern bei und schenkte das Gehöft Sonnensang den Abenteurern. Es gehörte nun ihnen. Von da an konnten sie tägliche Aufträge von anderen Fraktionen auf ihrem Hof annehmen und für sie Gemüse anbauen. * Siehe auch: Gehöft Sonnensang: Arbeitsaufträge Den Hof pflegen Den Hof pflegen I: Das Unkraut Als die Abenteurer einen wohlwollenden Ruf bei den Ackerbauern erreicht hatten, dachte Bauer Yoon darüber nach, seinen Hof zu erweitern. Z.B. gab es auf dem Gehöft Sonnensang eine Fläche, die mit Unkraut überwuchert war. Wenn er das beseitigte, konnte er dieses Land für den Anbau verwenden. Yoon hatte gehört, es gab einen Bauer namens Gai Lan, der etwas von Unkrautvernichtung verstand. Sein Hof lag im Westen des Kernlandes. Also bat er die Abenteurer, mit Gai Lan zu reden. Vielleicht würde er ihnen ja helfen. Gai wiederum hatte Bauer Yoon bereits in der Stadt gesehen und er schien ihm ein anständiger Bursche zu sein. Quest 90: Den Hof pflegen I: Das Unkraut An sich war der Wunsch der Fremden, garstiges Unkraut zu beseitigen, auch kein Problem. Allerdings hatte Gai Lan kaum noch Unkrautvernichter. Er hatte da ein Eigengebräu - äußerst effektiv, komplett biologisch, gut für den Boden, die Pflanzen liebten es... nun... natürlich nicht dieses miese Unkraut. Das hatte keine Chance dagegen. Wenn ihm also die Fremden etwas Spinnenwurz von den Terrassen westlich von Gai Lans Hof brächten, dann konnte er einen frischen Vorrat herstellen und persönlich Yoons Hof aufsuchen. Gai würde es ja gerne selbst holen, aber... nun... er hasste Spinnen. Das gesammelte Spinnenwurz reichte glücklicherweise dann eine Weile. Er schickte die Fremden zu Yoon vor. Gai selbst sammelte noch seine Instrumente ein und traf sie dann auf dem Gehöft Sonnensang. Quest 90: Den Hof pflegen I: Ein kleines Problem Den Hof pflegen II: Der zerbrochene Wagen Hatten die Abenteurer einen respektvollen Ruf bei den Ackerbauern erreicht, rief Bauer Yoon sie erneut zu sich auf das Gehöft Sonnensang. Seit seinem ersten Tag hier hatte er sich immer den zerbrochenen Wagen auf dem Hof angeschaut. Der war ganz schön ramponiert. Doch Yoon hatte in der Stadt gehört, dass Fischi Rohrroder gut mit Werkzeugen umgehen konnte. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja reparieren. Dann konnte Yoon dieses Stück Land in Ackerland verwandeln. Also bat er die Abenteurer, ob sie mit ihr am Rohrkolbensee sprechen und sie fragen konnten, ob sie diese Arbeit erledigen wollte. Quest 90: Den Hof pflegen II: Der zerbrochene Wagen Fischi Rohrroder kannte den Wagen sogar, von dem die Abenteurer ihr erzählten. Den konnte sie sofort reparieren, aber dafür brauchte sie Holz. Unten auf dem Grund des Rohrkolbensees gab es jede Menge davon, und vielleicht konnten sie es ja gleich herausfischen und einhundert gewachste Bretter zu ihr bringen - sozusagen "fischen für Fischi". War das Holz gesammelt, packte Fischi ihre Werkzeuge zusammen und reiste zum Gehöft Sonnensang, um den Wagen zu entfernen, der auf dem Feld des Gehöftes stand. Quest 90: Den Hof pflegen II: Klopf auf Holz Den Hof pflegen III: Der bemooste Felsbrocken Hatten die Abenteurer einen ehrfürchtigen Ruf bei den Ackerbauern erreicht, und waren nun offiziell Mitglieder des Bundes der Ackerbauern, bot Haohan Lehmkrall an, Bauer Yoon beim Wegräumen des großen alten Felsens mitten im Feld des Gehöftes zu helfen. Wenn dieser Stein weg war, hatte Yoon etwas Besonderes vor. Quest 90: Den Hof pflegen III: Der bemooste Felsbrocken Verbesserungen Trotz aller Bemühungen türmte sich die Arbeit auf dem Hof immer höher. Hatten die Abenteurer jedoch einen der anderen Ackerbauern als besten Freund oder beste Freundin gewonnen, konnten sie ihn fragen, ob er oder sie Lust hatte, auf dem Gehöft Sonnensang zu arbeiten und so einen Hofhelfer anheuern. Quest 90: Hofhelfer gesucht Zudem gab es weitere Erleichterungen und Verbesserungen, die sie für den Hof erwerben konnten. Bewässerungssystem "Jinyuprinzessin" Wenn die Abenteurer einen wohlwollenden Ruf bei den Ackerbauern erreicht und das Unkraut vom Hof entfernt hatten, konnten sie bei Gina Lehmkrall auf dem Halbhügelmarkt das Bewässerungssystem "Jinyuprinzessin" kaufen. Auf der Rückseite dieser Kiste war die Karikatur einer Jinyuprinzessin abgebildet, die vom folgenden Werbetext umrahmt wurde: : "Hallo, grüner Daumen! Knatschig über krass vertrocknete Kürbisse? Klagen über krustigen Kohl? Ist Euer Lauch lahm und sind Eure Melonen melancholisch? Dann ist die Zeit gekommen, die Jinyuprinzessin nach Hause zu bringen! Sie wird Euren Garten wie feiner Frühlingsregen bewässern und die Dürre mit einem soliden Schluck..." Und so ging es sechs Absätze lang weiter. Als die Abenteurer das Bewässerungssystem zu Bauer Yoon auf das Gehöft Sonnensang brachten, schlug er vor, es anstatt der alten Gießkanne zu verwenden. Was es jedoch miz der "Jinyuprinzessin" auf sich hatte, wollte er lieber gar nicht wissen. Quest 90: Das Bewässerungssystem "Jinyuprinzessin" Ungezieferschutz "Donnerkönig" Wenn die Abenteurer einen respektvollen Ruf bei den Ackerbauern erreicht und den zerbrochenen Wagen vom Hof entfernt hatten, konnten sie bei Gina Lehmkrall auf dem Halbhügelmarkt den Ungezieferschutz "Donnerkönig kaufen. Das Ehrfurcht gebietende Konterfei eines Mogu prangte auf dieser Kiste; sein Blick war auf die fein säuberlich darunter angeordneten fett gedruckten Zeilen gerichtet. : "LASST EUCH EURE ERNTE NICHT DURCH SCHWACHE, EKEL ERREGENDE INSEKTEN VERDERBEN. WERDET IHRER DANK DER MACHT DES DONNERKÖNIGS HERR UND SCHÜTZT EUER ERBE." Die übrige Fläche war mit Karikaturen wehklagender oder verschreckt fliehender Insekten bedeckt. Als die Abenteurer dieses Schädlingsbekämpfungsmittel zu Bauer Yoon auf das Gehöft Sonnensang brachten, war er begeistert. Endlich musste er sich nicht mehr mit seinem altmodischen Insektenvernichtungsmittel abgeben. Ja genau so etwas wie den "Donnerkönig" hatte er sich vorgestellt. Er machte sich sofort damit an die Arbeit - das Ungeziefer würde nicht wissen, wie ihm geschaht. Quest 90: Ungezieferschutz "Donnerkönig" Entlaufener Hund Ebenfalls ab einem respektvollen Ruf bei den Ackerbauern können die Abenteurer auf einen entlaufenen Hund im Kernland aufmerksam werden. Dieser hungrige und ausgemergelte Hund jault herzzerreißend und versucht kurz, mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Er sieht aus, als könne er eine gute Mahlzeit vertragen. Also gilt es, von den Himmelsweitenmushan auf der Himmelsweite einige köstliche T-Bone-Steaks zu besorgen. Beim Anblick der saftigen Steaks stellen sich die Ohren des Hundes steil nach oben. Sobald die Abenteurer das Fleisch hingeworfen haben, fängt der Hund gierig zu fressen an und folgt ihnen zum Gehöft Sonnensang, das von nun an sein neues Zuhause wird. Quest 90: Einsam und allein "Erdschlitzer"-Meisterpflug Hatten die Abenteurer einen ehrfürchtigen Ruf bei den Ackerbauern erreicht, waren nun offiziell Mitglieder des Bundes der Ackerbauern, und hatten den bemoosten Felsbrocken entfernt, konnten sie bei Gina Lehmkrall auf dem Halbhügelmarkt den "Erdschlitzer"-Meisterpflug erwerben. Auf der Kiste war ein Pandarenbauer mit einer unglaublichen Figur abgebildet, der voller Stolz mit gespreizten Beinen über einem breiter werdenden Riss im Boden stand und einen gewaltigen Pflug umklammerte. Verspielte Junge tummelten sich auf seinen Schultern und baumelten von seinen muskulösen Armen. An seiner Seite balancierte ein stoisches weibliches Wesen - mit ebenso unglaublicher Figur - ein gigantisches überschäumendes Füllhorn anmutig auf dem Kopf, während sie einem Shed-Ling einen Tritt ins Gesicht verpasste: "Der Erdschlitzer. Beherrscht das Land. Beherrscht Euer Leben." Bauer Yoon auf dem Gehöft Sonnensang war perplex. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals einen solchen Pflug in die Hände bekommen würde. Er fragte sich, ob den Abenteurern eigentlich klar war, wie viel Zeit sie damit sparen würden. Yoon hatte gehört, wenn er mit dem Erdschlitzer zwanzig Meter solides Gestein durchpflügte, bekam man eine Sandkiste und eine Vorladung von den Shado-Pan für das Auslösen einer Erdbebenwarnung. Das war der reine WAHNSINN! Quest 90: Der "Erdschlitzer"-Meisterpflug Wissenswertes Wer ehrfürchtig bei der Fraktion "Die Ackerbauern" ist und obendrein den Erfolg "Freunde auf dem Hof" errungen hat, d.h. der beste Freund von allen Personen auf dem Halbhügelmarkt geworden ist, der sollte zum Rohrkolbensee reisen und dort den Gewaltigen Rohrkolbenbarsch jagen. Bei diesem findet sich dann eine Alte Karte, die man zu Fischi Rohrroder am Rohrkolbensee oder auf dem Halbhügelmarkt bringen sollte. Quest 90: Die alte Karte Verwandte Themen * Siehe auch: Gehöft Sonnensang: Arbeitsaufträge Quellen Kategorie:Tal der Vier Winde Kategorie:Ackerbauern